


Du navigierst echt gut

by caromitpunkt



Category: Tatort, Tatort Hamburg - Fandom, Tatort: Querschläger
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caromitpunkt/pseuds/caromitpunkt
Summary: Eine Version davon, wie es eventuell vielleicht weitergegangen sein könnte, nachdem Julia im Tatort: Querschläger beschlossen hat, noch etwas mit Tine trinken zu gehen.
Relationships: Julia Grosz/Tine Geissler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Du navigierst echt gut

**Author's Note:**

> Also. Ich habe seit Jahren nichts geschrieben, aber hatte hier irgendwie den Drang dazu. Es kann auch sein, dass Tine Geissler nie wieder in einem Tatort vorkommt, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man sich nicht wünschen/vorstellen darf, dass sie und Julia zusammenkommen. Oder? ODER? Anyway.

Dass Theorie und Praxis in der Realität oft weit voneinander entfernt lagen, war für Julia kein Geheimnis. Ihr Beruf forderte ständig neue Ansätze in Ermittlungen und Arbeitsweise und es kam eher selten vor, dass alles nach Plan verlief. Warum hätte es in ihrem Privatleben also so viel anders aussehen sollen?

Der Plan war eigentlich ganz einfach gewesen: Rober überwachen, dabei womöglich wertvolle Informationen sammeln, nach Hause fahren, ausschlafen, am nächsten Tag weitermachen. So ähnlich hätte es wohl auch ausgesehen, wenn Falke den Abend mit ihr im Auto verbracht hätte und nicht Tine Geissler. Tine Geissler, die offenbar keine Abneigung dagegen hätte, sie vielleicht auch privat näher kennenzulernen.

Der berufliche Teil des Abends war jedoch tatsächlich ganz nach Plan gelaufen. Tine hatte sich nicht nur als Person mit durchaus gutem Geschmack für chinesisches Essen, sondern auch weiterhin als gute und professionelle Kollegin erwiesen. Und dennoch war die Atmosphäre im Auto die ganze Zeit angespannt gewesen — trotz mehrerer Anläufe war es Julia nicht gelungen, ein längeres Gespräch aufzubauen und auch Tines Versuche waren kläglich gescheitert. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, wenn ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem alten Mann in der Werkstatt galt?

Gerade, als beide Frauen tatsächlich neue Einblicke in die Familienverhältnisse der Verdächtigen gewonnen hatten, war ein Scheinwerfer kurz aufgehellt und sogleich wieder erloschen.  
„Wachablöse!“ Hatte Julia gesagt, unsicher, ob es sich dabei um eine Feststellung oder eher eine Erlösung handelte. Vielleicht könnte sie sich zu Hause weitere Gedanken über Tine Geissler und deren unmissverständlichen Andeutungen machen, alles in ihrem Kopf bis auf das kleinste Detail analysieren und ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Dann wüsste sie morgen besser mit der Situation umzugehen, könnte das ganze vielleicht sogar schon abhaken und sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren — der Fall würde sich schließlich nicht von alleine lösen. Leicht unbeholfen hatte sie Tine auf die Schulter geklopft und wollte sich bereits auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto machen.  
„Julia!“ — so viel also dazu. „Wollen wir vielleicht… noch was trinken?“  
Julia zögerte einen Moment. Wie oft war es in den vergangenen Monaten passiert, dass Kollegen aus anderen Städten und Dörfern versucht hatten, sie nach dem Dienst näher kennenzulernen? Julia hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Aber mit Tine… warum eigentlich nicht? Sie hatte schließlich bereits den halben Abend mit ihr verbracht. Was spräche also dagegen, noch etwas mit ihr trinken zu gehen?  
„Ja.“ Hatte sie schließlich entschlossen geantwortet.  
„Okay.“ Tine selbst hatte ihre Hände in ihre Hosentaschen gesteckt und war lässig neben ihr hergetrabt, zurück zum Auto. „Ich sag dir, wo’s langgeht.“ Auch dieser Kommentar hatte Julias skeptischen Blick geerntet. „Also den Weg. Ich zeig dir den Weg.“ Hatte Tine sich schließlich korrigiert.

Eine weitere Sache, in der Tine Geissler sehr gut war, war das Navigieren. Wie oft war Julia mit Falke schon falsch abgebogen, weil „ _das Navi gesagt hat ‚in hundert Metern‘. Das waren niemals hundert Meter!_ “? Julia hatte auch sofort versucht, ihre Beobachtung in Worte zu fassen, worauf Tine jedoch nur erwidert hatte, dass gutes Navigieren bei der Autobahnpolizei schon fast eine Voraussetzung sei. Julia hingegen biss sich auf die Zunge — gleichzeitig versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie jemandem das letzte Mal ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Als ihr nach wenigen Minuten nichts einfiel, ließ sie den Gedanken fallen und folgte weiterhin Tines klaren Anweisungen.

Und so kam es schließlich dazu, dass die beiden zusammen in einer urigen Kneipe saßen und trotz des schwachen Lichts versuchten, die Getränkekarte zu entziffern. Julias Auto stand nur wenige Straßen entfernt vor Tines Wohnhaus. Von dort aus wäre ihr Weg nach Hause auch gar nicht mehr so weit und die Straßen würden in ein paar Stunden sicherlich auch weitgehend frei sein.  
„Ich komme gerne hierher. Am Wochenende ist es auch oft voller, der Laden hier ist aber vor allem bei Studenten richtig beliebt.“ Tine lächelte und deutete auf die Karte. „Keine Sorge, also falls du kein Bier möchtest — es gibt auch andere Sachen.“  
„Hm.“ Erwiderte Julia nur, unsicher, welches Getränk für den Abend überhaupt geeignet war. Gab es hier überhaupt Regeln? War das hier ein Date oder doch nur ein netter Abend mit einer ebenso netten Kollegin? Julia war sich nicht sicher. „Machen wir es so.“ sagte sie schließlich. „Du suchst ein Getränk für die erste Runde aus, ich für die zweite.“  
„Durcheinander trinken? Sicher?“ Hakte Tine skeptisch nach.  
Julia zuckte mit den Schulten. „Wenn es bei zwei Getränken bleibt… wir müssen es morgen ja noch zur Arbeit schaffen.“  
„Okay.“ Auch Tine warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die lange Karte. „Ich guck mal, was sich machen lässt.“  
Und während Tine sich auf den Weg zur Bar machte, nahm Julia sich endlich die Zeit, sie genauer anzusehen. Zivil gekleidet wirkte die jüngere Polizistin entspannter, irgendwie lässig und auf eine seltsame Art erwachsener. Hin und wieder strich sie sich einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die nur wenige Sekunden später doch wieder genau an derselben Stelle landeten. Julia beobachtete, wie Tine über eine Bemerkung lachte, die die tätowierte Frau hinter der Theke gemacht hatte und dem etwas entgegnete.  
„Schönes Lächeln.“ Murmelte Julia. Ein Kompliment, das vermutlich mehr Effekt hätte als „Du navigierst echt gut“ — und dennoch ein Kompliment, das sie bis auf Weiteres für sich behalten würde.  
Tine kam schließlich mit zwei Cocktails wieder. Eine gute Wahl, wie Julia befand. Und sie schmeckten erstaunlich gut. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum aus den geplanten zwei Getränken schnell mehr geworden waren. Julia wusste nicht, ob es an der Atmosphäre lag, aber auf einmal war alles ganz leicht gewesen. Das Gespräch, das im Auto einfach keinen Anlauf gefunden hatte, schien jetzt so selbstverständlich, dass es Julia vorkam, als würde sie Tine schon viel länger kennen. Tine hatte den Anfang gemacht und das unvollendete Gespräch von vor ein paar Stunden wieder aufgegriffen und nachdem Julia selbst von ihrer anfangs schwierigen Beziehung zu Falke erzählt hatte, berichtete Tine wie selbstverständlich über ihre meist männlichen Kollegen, mit denen die Zusammenarbeit nicht immer leicht war. Ein Thema folgte dem nächsten, und nach dem dritten Cocktail musste Julia sich eingestehen, dass Tine nicht nur eine einfühlsame und intelligente junge Frau mit einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor war, sie sie darüber hinaus auch durchaus attraktiv fand.

„Wollen wir langsam?“ Wurde sie von Tine aus ihren Gedanken gezogen. „Ist schon gleich zwei.“  
Irritiert warf Julia einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Tatsächlich. Fast fünf Stunden hatte sie hier mit ihrer Kollegin verbracht. Fünf Stunden. Nicht schlecht für ein erstes Date. Wenn es das überhaupt gewesen war. Julia beschloss, diese Gedanken auf später zu verschieben und griff nach ihrem Mantel.  
„Wir können das hier ja irgendwann mal wiederholen.“  
„Gerne.“ Lächelte Tine, griff nach ihrer Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Die kühle Nachtluft holte die beiden wieder zurück aus der Blase, in der sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatten. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich vor Julias Auto standen.  
„Autofahren ist wohl jetzt nicht mehr.“ Durchbrach Tine die Stille.  
Julia lachte. „Eher nicht, nein. Ich ruf mir ein Taxi, du brauchst aber nicht hier warten.“ Noch bevor sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche geholt hatte, spürte sie Tines Hand auf ihrem Arm.  
„Bleib bei mir.“ Sagte sie leise und blickte die blonde Kommissarin hoffnungsvoll an. „Es ist schon spät und… morgen wird sicher ein langer Tag.“  
Julia sah Tine einen Moment lang an und dachte an die gepackte Tasche in ihrem Kofferraum. Die Tasche, die sie für alle Fälle immer dabei hatte, sollte sie für einen Einsatz spontan im Hotel übernachten müssen. Und dann stimmte sie zu. Weil Tine recht hatte und es schon spät war. Und vielleicht auch, weil sie neugierig war und mehr über ihre jüngere Kollegin erfahren wollte. Oder vielleicht auch einfach, weil es ihr schwergefallen wäre, die Nacht jetzt schon zu beenden. Und während sie nur wenige Zeit später dicht neben Tine im Bett lag, überlegte sie, wie das hier weitergehen sollte. Morgen würde der Fall wieder an erster Stelle stehen, aber danach?  
„ _Ja._ “ Dachte Julia entschlossen, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss. Danach würde sie ihren Mut zusammennehmen und Tine zum Essen einladen. Vielleicht.


End file.
